


Little

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Sometimes Anton just needs to be taken care of, and sometimes, Skulduggery just needs to take care of someone.





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a very self indulgent age regression fic to cope with my own age regression and bein kin and bla bla bla it's cute let me have this  
> (But I'm also too lazy to proofread this tho so *big shrug*)

Anton is frustrated. His head hurts no matter what he does with his hair, his whole body feels lanky and uncomfortable. He knows why, but he hates to talk about it, to bring it up and let anyone know this happens.  
  
But of course, Skulduggery shows up, timing as impeccable as ever. Which means awful as ever. Anton is clearly not excited about it.  
  
Skulduggery walks up to the desk, begins making small talk with Anton, filling the growing silence as night begins to arrive. After a moment, he pauses, thinking.  
  
"Anton.." He begins slowly, "you haven't been speaking much. Are you alright?" Anton is quiet, debating his response, before nodding while not meeting Skulduggery's eyes- er, eye sockets. Skulduggery's posture loosens a bit as he bends forward, speaking softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anton nods again, lips pressed together in a firm thin line. Skulduggery thinks, then offers- "would you like to head in for tonight? There most likely won't be anyone coming in so late." He says. "I'll walk you to your room?" Anton shuffles minutely- adjusts his cuffs, before hesitantly nodding.  
  
"Will you give me your hand, then?" Skulduggery asks. And when Anton does so with little hesitation, Skulduggery finally knows for sure what's going on that has Anton acting off.   
  
He's age regressed right now.  
  
He leads Anton slowly to his room in the hotel, and shuts the door as softly as he can manage when they both have stepped in. He turns to find Anton sitting on the bed, squeezing his fists closed and open. Skulduggery walks to the bed and sits down beside him. "It's alright, you know.." He starts. Anton seems to hunch in on himself, making a quiet upset noise.   
  
Skulduggery puts a hand on his back, rubbing small circles on it to sooth him. "This is just a thing you do, it's okay. Today no doubt has been stressful, with or without this also on your shoulders the whole day.. You're allowed to relax, it's okay, you're safe now.." He brought Anton in for a hug, and held him tight.   
  
Anton's breathing began to slow, actively attempting to calm down. He leaned into Skulduggery's touch and whined. Skulduggery gently shushed him, "I know, I know, it's been a long day.. Would you like to change into comfier clothes?" Anton nodded slowly. "Alright then, let me go get them, okay? I'll still be in the room, I'm just a tiny bit away." He gently let himself out of the hug and went to retrieve comfier clothing for Anton.   
  
He pulled a sweater out of the closet, along with pajama pants, and pulled out a few other things to possibly help during his being regressed. As he sat back down, he chuckled fondly seeing Anton fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Skulduggery gently took Anton's hands in his own, pressing each to his teeth for a second in a kiss before letting go. He undid Anton's buttons for him, humming softly as he did so. When he was done, he lifted the sweater, helping Anton get into it correctly, then did the same with the pajama pants.  
  
When they were done, it looked like Skulduggery already had a much happier Anton on his hands. Anton slowly moved his hands to his mouth, a common gesture for him, and 'sneakily' popped a thumb in his mouth to suck on. While he was never reprimanded for this nor teased, he still tried to be secretive about it to avoid any possible teasing.   
  
"Anton, love, how do you feel?" Skulduggery asked, catching Anton's attention again.  
  
"Mhh,, h-hungry.." He mumbled. Skulduggery tilted his head.  
  
"Would you like me to feed you then?" Anton nodded. "What kind of feeding then, bites or-"  
  
Anton whispered something.  
  
"What what that?"  
  
".... bottle, p-please.." Skulduggery nodded.  
  
"Ah, my little boy is very little today then, huh?" Anton nodded again. "Well, that's quite alright, because daddy's here to take care of his little boy. Would you like to come with me while I go make you a bottle, or stay here?" Anton patted the bed, meaning he wanted to stay. "Alright then, I'll be back very soon, love." He kissed Anton's forehead, picked up the bottle he'd gotten out in case, and was off.   
  
Skulduggery in the kitchen of the hotel was quick and quiet. He wasn't a rare occurrence and those who stayed out late there didn't mind nor question his reason for being in the kitchen. He filled the bottle with milk, mixed a bit of sugar and honey, sweetening it. He put it in the microwave and heated it just a bit, then shook it up when he took it out, mixing it. As he idly shook it in one hand, he used the other to prepare a small bowl of food. Some cereal (honey nut cheerios) and fruit chunks (strawberry and pineapple) and it was done.  
  
When he came back, he found Anton laying on his back, hands up in the air and wiggling and playing with his fingers and he giggled and quietly babbled nonsense. He chuckled happily at his baby's antics. "Anton," he said softly, "I'm back, love." Anton looked over to him and giggled, making grabbing hands. Skulduggery sat beside him, helping pull him up into a sitting position. Anton quickly leaned against him, babbling quiet nonsense, lightly patting his hands against Skulduggery's bicep.   
  
"Hungry?" Skulduggery asked, and Anton bounced a little and made a happy noise. "I'll take that as a yes, then, heh. Come here." He picked up Anton's bowl and a spoon, "Open wide," and he did. "Here comes the Yummy Train, Choo Choo!" Skulduggery said softly, bringing the spoon to Anton's mouth.  
  
Anton closed his mouth around the spoon, making a happy noise at the yummy food and wiggling a little. He put his hands over his mouth and he chewed, pushing one of his thumbs into his mouth as he chewed. Skulduggery gently tugged on his hand, "silly baby," he said, "no fingers in our mouth while we eat. What if while we're chewing we get an owie?"   
  
Anton tilted his head as he chewed another bite, humming. He then leaned against Skulduggery again, patting against him.  
  
After he was done eating, Skulduggery give him kisses, making Anton burst into a fit of giggles, wiggling and squeaking. "Aaa!! Daddy, hehehe!!" He said, Skulduggery laughed.  
  
"You did so good! You ate all your food like such a good boy!"   
  
"Gooboy!" Anton agreed.   
  
"Good boy! Does my good boy want some milk to wash it down?"  
  
"Aa! Milky!" He clapped his hands and Skulduggery gave him another kiss.   
  
They quickly situated themselves with Skulduggery sitting up, leaning against pillows braced against the backboards. Anton sat happily in his lap, leaning on the crook between his arm and his and making a quiet gurgling noise. Skulduggery made sure they were both comfortable, the moved the bottle to Anton's lips. He latched onto it immediately, suckling on it, stopping to breathe every now and again. Skulduggery supported his head, cooing at his baby as he drank. Anton one hand on Skulduggery's, and the other holding onto his shirt. Skulduggery moved him so he leaned more against him, Anton making a muffled him as he suckled still.   
  
When he was done, he let off the bottle with a pop. Breathed heavy and went to cover his mouth with his hands again. Skulduggery peppered him with kisses, "my sweet good boy, did so good.." Anton cooed and nuzzled into Skulduggery. He was shifted a bit, till his head was above Skulduggery's shoulder, and then he was being lightly pat on the back, till he let out a loud burp.  
  
Poor Anton immediately covered his mouth afterwards, bright red. "Sorry,," he whispered, but Skulduggery was already gently shushing him.  
  
"Now, now, it's okay. We needed to get that wind out so you didn't have a tummy ache later, it's quite alright." And to prove his point, Skulduggery held him close and kissed his forehead. "You did just fine, baby." Anton let out a soft content sigh, leaning heavily onto Skulduggery.  
  
Soon enough, Anton was laid on the bed, tucked in and happy. Skulduggery laid beside him, carding his fingers through Anton's hair, when Anton squirmed and opened his eyes again. He shuffled, thinking his next words over. "... Potty?" He finally said after a moment. Skulduggery nodded, helping him get up and leading him to the bathroom.  
  
Once that was done, and Anton's hands were washed, he was led back to bed by Skulduggery. He sat down, getting himself comfy, and reached for his closet, "bear!!" He cooed. Skulduggery chuckled, he knew he was forgetting something.  
  
The bear was retrieved, and put safely into Anton's arms. After Anton was tucked in again, Skulduggery resumed his gentle playing with his hair. Soon enough, Anton was out like a light, happy and content as could be.


End file.
